GudFrndz Wiki
, Welcome to the GudFrndz Wiki A detailed history of "Gud Frndz" from emilycutie(Capri) :3 & pgtips(pervert/weirdo/lover) to the world's oldest surprise soccerball team! --Updated Daily!!!!!-- ;) ;) ;) A Beginning Good (Gud) Frndz was founded as a steam group by capri. on the 17th October, 2013 (17/10/13) at 10:40 a.m. (1040 hours) for no particular purpose other than to unite those in a small private, Catholic, Irish school somewhere. By 28th March 2014 (28/03/14), 4:25 p.m. (1625 hours) Helltros had joined the Good (Gud) Frndz group. At this time in the group, the following members had joined (addressed by their current aliases, in historical order): # capri. - 17th October 2013 (17/10/13) @ 10:40 a.m. (1040 hours) # Hum And Ches Sammich - 17th October 2013 (17/10/13) @ 7:47 p.m. (1947 hours) '' # Anomalous - ''18th October 2013 (18/10/13) @ 12:58 p.m. (1258 hours) # travellerTTT '- ''18th October 2013 (18/10/13) @ 04:40 p.m. (0458 hours) # '''Crazed Unicorn '- ''27th October 2013 (27/10/13) @ 11:06 a.m. (1106 hours) # 'Dilly '- 29th October 2013 (29/10/13) @ 10:02 a.m. (1002 hours) # 'JWells '- 10th January 2014 (10/01/14) @ 02:12 p.m. (1412 hours) # '''Pesvut - 18th January 2014 (18/01/14) @ 06:33 p.m. (1833 hours) # Convid '- ''28th March 2014 (28/03/14) @ 11:24 a.m. (1124 hours) # '''Helltros - 28th March 2014 (28/03/14) @ 04:25 p.m. (1625 hours) On the arrival of 16th May 2014 (16/04/14), everyone had become officers of the Good (Gud) Frndz Group bar Anomalous. This was the birth of a meme. This was the beginning. Hall of Fame "The Perrywinkle" (a.k.a. Fraser Nunns, Fraser Douglas Nunns, basketbilly53, footballffreddy73, Perry, Pewwy, CS:GO Gherkin, The Dimplebear, The Berrybriggle) Dilly (a.k.a. Doiugdoih, God. sCATTIL =, Pepper) Gemmellness (a.k.a. Adam Gemmell, Gem, Gemmelbumps, Gemmywemm) Capri (a.k.a. capri, capwi, capro, ✿♥capri.♥✿, ✿♥capri.♥✿, ✿♥c a p r i .♥✿, ✿♥capri. <3♥✿, JESUSFUCKINGCHRISTWHYAREYOUPLAYINGAPICKCLASSCAPRI) This hall of fame is a stubble. ples ad andhep :( The Open Months The Highlander Open was a shaky time for Gud Frndz in which many roster placements were implemented to no real gain (apart from Perry's fall from SMG sniper and rise to heavy (found here: http://logs.tf/359533? ) (also Frozen and Pud's entrance to the team). Through these times only the (what is now at least) core of the team stayed namely; Capri, Dilly, Perry and in part the roamer super-star Ketsuda, The Open truly was a cruel mistress to Gud Frndz, having lost most of their officials (apart from the ones where the opposing team fell apart mid-match and when a now div 3 pyro '__Jammy__' was used) they were eventually knocked out (kicked out) of the HL Open. Notable roster changes in the time frame include: * Gemmellness (Replaced Irish aka Anomalous) * Ketsuda (Replaced Gemmellness due to his crusher Mge with Gemmellness needed) * TravellerTTT (Got semi-replaced into the end of the Open due to outside issues) * Pesvut (Med dropped as he buggered off to Russia for the entire Open) * Frozen (Picked up as med) * Pud (Picked up as sniper in a twofer dofer with Frozen after the loss of Perry as SMG main) * Aqua (Replaced Pure as heavy) * Perry (Lost his SMG spot on the team and so replaced Aqua as heavy) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse